Complex electrical or electro-mechanical devices can fail to operate properly on a regular basis. Many of these devices are located in homes or other locations where a user of the device often does not have an adequate level of technical skill to repair the device. In many cases, however, these same users with access to information and/or with the help of a technically skilled person can correct certain failures or restore the device to proper operation. While the primary source of diagnostic instructions is typically the technical manual provided with the device, such manuals can be difficult to understand for some users. In addition, as systems get more complex and inter-connected, for instance heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, technically trained individuals, trained service personnel, and even device experts can be confronted with unfamiliar systems.
An internet, with its vast resource of information, introduced another option to correct device issues. As used herein the term “internet” applies to all types of internets including the “Internet” which uses a standard internet protocol suite (TCP/IP) which is accessed through a system of hyperlinks known as the “World Wide Web” or simply the “Web.” While the present disclosure describes applications directed to one embodiment using the “Internet” and “World Wide Web”, the present disclosure is not limited by these descriptions, and applies to other internets and to other means of accessing such internets.
On the internet, some device users gather in communities to ask questions, provide information, and give support. Such communities can enhance the solution(s) from technical manuals, since technical manuals are often highly structured, provide concise explanations directed to technically proficient individuals, and use a restrictive, unambiguous terminology. These manuals, however, either omit helpful details about symptoms, causes and solutions altogether, or provide only the smallest amount of advice for diagnosing a problem.
More crucially, the symptom descriptions given by non-experts, such as device owners, frequently do not match the accepted language used by technical personnel to describe such symptoms, and do not match standardized error codes found in the manual. Community resources, however, describe symptoms using less technical jargon with a broader more descriptive terminology and can include elaborate explanations of symptoms and solutions. Faults are presented together with their causal backgrounds. In addition, experts often share their knowledge of alternative solutions and time-saving shortcuts when contrasted with the manufacturer's procedures. All in all, community sources can help users understand and evaluate the feasibility of different solutions in the various forms of resources that include texts, images, pictures and videos.
Other sources of information are available for diagnostic services and can be found on the internet if one knows where to look. Examples include service parts catalogs, technical manuals, or the device manufacturer's or device seller's related data such as a list of certified installers. This information is distributed over multiple internet locations and often requires different ways in which to access the information. Unfortunately, all of the resources, whether found in hard copy user manuals, electronic files or copies of other sources of information which are accessible through the internet, do not provide a routinely available and reliable source of device information. In addition, with the introduction of connected devices, devices that are connected to the internet now provide at least some indication of the current working status of the device, which can be useful to those using a community source to diagnose problems.
Initially, internets connected users with existing information. However, as the Internet has evolved, the Internet has become the “Internet of Things” where uniquely identifiable objects, typically devices, and a virtual representation of that object are represented and available on the Internet. Many companies currently provide remote monitoring and control of the accessible devices. Currently, however, the monitoring and control services available through the Internet are limited to the operational phase of the product life-cycle, i.e. after purchase of the product by the user. In addition, all of the possible value added services when customers interact with the connected devices over an entire product life-cycle, from design to product introduction and thereafter, are not being fully utilized. One common problem encountered by a user across the different domains is the lack of immediate help when their device encounters a problem.
Organized and comprehensive diagnostic solutions for complex devices are not provided as web-based applications that can be accessible from anywhere where internet access is available. Also, the knowledge is scattered in various sites that are often managed by different people in an organization, or the knowledge is only available from and being externally managed by a company different than the manufacturer of the device. Consequently, what is needed is an internet based location in which a community of stakeholders having an interest in one or more devices can access information related to the operation and maintenance of a device.